


Bad Blood

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mpreg, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: A pregnant Snape has graduated from Hogwarts finally. But he meets an intriguing man while in the streets of London. Who knew the man would soon be the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Severus/Erik but there were no such tags.  
> Tobias Snape is a mutant which would explain why Severus is also one by genetics. Leading to his son to be one as well.

A last day of school party was going. The music was booming and loud, several students laughing happily and drinking butter beer. Severus sat alone in the corner of the room. He could see Lily flirting with James, his bully since year 1. As much as he gotten over her he couldn't believe how childish and betraying she could be. So what if he called her a mudblood he didn't mean it. And it's not like he called her a slut or something.  
Scoffing, Severus stood up to leave the room. The booming music fading behind him. He entered an abandoned classroom and sat by the corner.

The minute he sat down the door slammed open with force there stood Sirius Black with a sick smile on his face. Severus pointed his wand at him only for it to be knocked away by a simple spell. Black approached him slowly, the door behind him closed and locked itself.  
Severus backed away from him till his back hit the wall.

That night the young boys innocence was taken.  
______________________________________________________  
Severus has recently published his new book. But after that he went under a new name. Evie Prince. Being the last living Prince made him the heir to the Prince fortune and so on. Malfoy was currently looking for new recruits for the dark lords upbringing, while Dumbledore was recruiting curtain people for the order. Evie wanted no part of this civil war, what have they done for him. He's seen the way they both looked at him expectantly, like they believe he will join them. Oh please, they made him sick. How pathetic.

Evie turned his eyes on a certain red head all his negativity and bitterness focused on her. The desire to light her on fire. But stopped until he realised Lily was screaming. The focus ended and Lily stopped screaming as it did but she was shaking as if someone had actually hurt her. Everyone was crowded around her with worry.

Evie got up to leave, however as he was leaving Bellatrix stood there with amazement on her face "I know your the one who did that, but it wasn't magic was it."  
Evie just looked at her before telling her *what he knew*.  
______________________________________________________  
Evie was currently reading the newspaper on a bench by a lake in the middle of muggle London. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Evie turned his head to face a handsome man in his 20's, he seemed intimidating and intriguing at the same time. He had a serious aura around him that had history. "No I don't mind." Evie replied. The man sat down next to him watching the lake as the ducks swam around. "It's a lovely day isn't it?" Evie turned his head to look at the stranger once more, "Yes. I suppose it is.". Evie smiled at him. "Excuse my manners -" the stranger held out his hand "Erik Lehnsherr." Evie took the hand and shook it politely "Evie Prince."  
______________________________________________________7 months later~

Wedding bells could be heard as a ceremony took place. Evie was wearing a white dress while her newly married husband was wearing a black tux that he looked so handsome in. The bump on Evie's stomach grew as the baby grew bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

When Romeo was born. His mother loved him instantly despite being a son of Sirius. Erik knew that Romeo wasn't his true son but loved him never the less.  
And then next came Jacinta, or Cin if you preferred to call her.  
She looked just like Erik, well not exactly like him but you could see the similarity.  
She's a cute little darling, but she couldn't see that and it worsened when her mutation came out.  
______________________________________________________  
Jacinta's wailing could be heard behind the bedroom door as Evie stood in the hallway knocking the door repeatedly.  
"Honey what's wrong. Come on open the door sweety."

"I 'hic'. I can't mom, your not gonna love me anymore. Not you, dad or even Romeo."

"What's the matter let me see."

A click was heard before the door creaked open. The figure that unlocked it rushed to the spot she had wept her sorrows.

As Evie stepped in he saw that her head was covered by a blanket and quiet hissing could be heard from where she was sitting.  
Evie gave her a puzzled look. Just what was going on?  
He skillfully sneak up to her and removed the blanket and couldn't believe what he saw.

What used to be her head was currently snakes moving their heads around, each one of them hissing and looking around the room. Jacinta slowly turned her head, a mixture of fear and self loathing on her face as she stared at her mother. Waiting for him to call her an ugly beast, disown her, anything.  
But Evie just smiled at her and embraced her with a hug filled with love.  
Cin blinked repeatedly. She didn't understand how her mom still loved her, she was ugly.

"Why?" Evie looked down at his daughter. "Why what?" he asked. "Why do you still care about me?" Evie sighed before explaining that she was a mutant and so was he and Erik.

"What about Romeo?". "I'm not sure, though I have noticed something different about him." He answered her. "Like what?" Evie thought for a moment "Well he always knows what we're feeling and can tell whether or not we're lying. Even if the person is hiding it well."

A look of realization crossed on her face but then confusion. "Mom what's you're ability?" Evie gave his daughter a look of guilt. A flashback crossed his head as he pushed away all feelings of negativity.

"It's pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast~
> 
> Severus Snape|Evie Prince - Sofia Carson  
> Romeo Lehnsherr - Ben Affleck  
> Jacinta 'Cin' Lehnsherr - Brenna D'Amico  
> Bellatrix Black|Blair Blues - Parker Posey


	3. Chapter 3

_Romeo stood in the middle of the woods, unsure of how he got there in the first place but he didn't seem to mind. He heard a howl and turned to the direction it came from. He then followed the howls then stopped, there stood the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. With blond fur with dark roots, glistening brown eyes with an innocent aura around it. It was the most darling wolf he's ever witnessed. The wolf looked up at him, surprise in its eyes almost as if he snuck up to it. Romeo made a move towards it but it backed away in fear. He reached his hand out in instinct, to touch it's fur -_ **Beep. Beep. Beep**.

"Wake up, wake up. Romeo wake up were going to be late for the air port!"

Groaning, Romeo woke up to Jacinta's screaming. He switched off his alarm and got up from his bed. He got dressed into some simple clothing.

When he was done walked out of his room, but outside of his room stood his Dad. Erik.

"Morning dad."

"Morning son. Are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason there's nothing wrong checking my son is there?"

"Dad I know you too well. What's up."

Erik sighed with unease. And Romeo could feel his dad was uncomfortable. "If you don't want to talk about it I'll just drop it."

"Oh no, let's just talk about another time."

Romeo could feel the emotions rolling off his father and gave him a look "Alright if that's OK with you."

____________________________________________

Romeo was happy that he and his family were finally moving away. Sure he'd miss England but there were so many annoying people there, and for some reason the place made his mother feel like someone was there to hurt her. Though he didn't know why.

His sister wasn't going to miss their neighbor who also happens to be her classmate. Hermione Granger, whom she nicknamed Granger girl.

**Flashback**

**"Romeo! Granger girl won't shut her mouth again!" Cin screamed at her brother.**  
Romeo groaned before approaching the bushy haired girl his sister despised. She eyed Romeo with an ugly pout while he just sent her a bored look.  
He sighed  
"Hey Granger, just leave my sister alone alright. Even if she's the one that's starting trouble, just stay away from her. I along with everyone else are tired of breaking you up from any action of negativity between the both of you." Then he growled at them. "So stop acting like your both goddamned five years old."

**Flashback end**

Man those never stopped arguing. It was hard to get some peace without hearing them shout at each other.

____________________________________________

Cin's hair returned back to normal except...she was starting to hear voices in her head. It was annoying. There were six of them, each of them oddly had names. There was Alluka, Kalluto, Uvogin, Machi, Veitan and Ryoda.

She then figured out that they were the snakes on her head. Each had their own colour that identified who they were. Alluka was yellow, Kalluto was purple, Machi blue, Uvogin green, Ryoda red and Veitan black.

They served as her extra eyes and ears when they came out but advised her when she looked 'normal'.

____________________________________________

When they arrived at their new house the children couldn't believe their eyes.  
The place was big enough to throw a party for more than 30 people. They went inside and discussed their room arrangements and so on.

The next morning letters that were sent had been collected but the one Juscinta received surprised the family, well Evie not so much. But he was thankful that it wasn't from Hogwarts.

It read...

**_Dear Juscinta Lehnsherr,_ **   
**_You have been invited to attend Prominise High Magic School._ **

**_You will need a pen, pencil, rubber, ruler, and calculator, wand._ **

**_You may also need some course books for spells, potions and charms._ **

**_Uniform: white shirt, black skirt, trousers or dress, tie and black shoes._ **   
**_Any accessories may be worn as long as you are wearing the right uniform._ **

**_There will be a coach to pick you up at 7:30._ **   
**_Congratulations._ **

**_Signed S.Monroe, T.Tarantula_ **

Romeo was proud that his sister was accepted to a magic school but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The fact that he hadn't gotten a letter two years back or hasn't been showing any signs of accidental magic possibly meant that he was a squib. He had a magic core but couldn't access it.

But the more he thought about it his sister was going to learn a lot more than he did so at the same time he was lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me can you help me find my mummy please?" Hook looked down to see a young girl tugging at his trousers. She looked familiar to him, in fact she had the same facial features he did. He lowered himself to her level and said "Did you lose your mummy?" "Yes, I think she might still be here somewhere." She answered honestly. "Alright let's look around for her shall we." Hook took her by the hand and walked around the park. Past the lake, past the trees and across the bridge. When finally "Mummy!", Hook looked down as the little girl let go of his hand and ran towards a very familiar figure. "There you are Hart-Lin!" The 'woman' addressed the girl. "I've been looking all over for you." The 'woman' turned towards hook looked up at him "How can I ever thank you..." the 'woman' froze when their eyes reached contact. 'She' paled while 'her' eyes widened. "Oh it was no trouble miss..?" His eyebrows raising. "Fortnight. Theodora Fortnight." 'She' answered. "Fortnight. Well I'll see you around then." He nodded to her before leaving the park. The 'woman's' face plaguing his mind. "Pan." He hissed out. Back at the park Hart-Lin asked her mother "Momma what's wrong?" "Oh I he just looked like an old 'friend'." _____________________________________________________ It was Juscinta's first day at Prominise. Finally. Her and her new classmates were in a hall waiting to be arranged. She was afraid to talk to anyone. Afraid they would be like the kids back at her primary school. The boys were mean and the girls were a bunch of pansies.

"Hey." She turned to the boy next to her and gave him a smile. "Hi" "You seem a bit lost on what's going to happen." "I kind of am to be honest." "Oh no problem, I'm Fei Grim." He stretched his hand out, she took it and shook "Jacinta Lehnsherr." "The headmaster going to stand up and give us a speech right about...now."

Just as Fei predicted the headmaster of the school stood up. And walked to the front of the stage. Cin couldn't believe her eyes. This was the headmaster? He looked so young, and handsome. (Authors note: search Chrollo Lucifer.)

He certainly didn't dress like one either. He looked like a rockstar. Or a gang member.

"Good morning Grade 1. I am Mr Tarantula the headmaster of this school." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Here's my best excuse I had exams and I had new ideas for new fanfics.  
> I've been busy a lot.  
> Oh and about the Hook guy, I saw Peter Pan 2003 and I got some inspiration. Couldn't help it. I may not be updating in a while so sorry.


End file.
